<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just One Question by stellarmeadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481468">Just One Question</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow'>stellarmeadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Fluff, Gay Pride, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He blinked, sure he was finally losing his mind, but no, when he blinked again, that was still Eddie Diaz, out on the dance floor getting a little too comfortable with some guy. Eddie. Fucking. Diaz.</p><p>Okay…world view adjusted. </p><p>Now, who was this guy who thought he has the right to get handsy with Eddie?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9-1-1 ▶ Edmundo "Eddie" Diaz / Evan "Buck" Buckley</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just One Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First day of Buddie First Kiss Week! So excited!</p><p>Thanks to tarialdarion and smudgegirl as always for being amazing and awesome, and to hideeho for daily check ins! ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So this guy’s, like, on the wrong side of forty and smells like an ashtray, and he says he’ll do my headshots for free if I blow him.”</p><p>Buck raised his eyebrows at…Kevin? Yeah, Kevin. “So what did you do?” he said, loud enough to be heard over the music.</p><p>“Well, headshots are expensive….”</p><p>Buck laughed before tossing back a shot and nodding at the bartender for another. “Was it worth it?”</p><p>“Three commercials and two callbacks for guest roles,” Kevin said. “So what about you?” he asked, hand landing on Buck’s on the bar. “Any good auditions lately?”</p><p>“Hardly,” Buck said, as he looked around the room. “I’m a—”</p><p>He blinked, sure he was finally losing his mind, but no, when he blinked again, that was still Eddie Diaz, out on the dance floor getting a little too comfortable with some guy. Eddie. Fucking. Diaz.</p><p>Okay…world view adjusted. </p><p>Now, who was this guy who thought he has the right to get handsy with Eddie? </p><p>“Excuse me,” Buck managed to say to Kyle. Kyle? Keith? Whatever.</p><p>He weaved his way through the people on the floor, taking a roundabout route so as not to be noticed. When he was right behind Eddie, Buck laid his hand on Eddie’s shoulder, leaning in until his lips were touching Eddie’s ear. “Can I cut in?”</p><p>Eddie froze for a second before he turned around, blinking. “Uh…hey. What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Really?” Because it wasn’t like the whole firehouse had been annoyed with him all day over his excitement for the weekend, or like he’d been at all quiet about where he’d be, exactly. And he could see that Eddie knew it. “Let’s talk about what <i>you’re</i> doing here. </p><p>Until that moment, Buck hadn’t realized it was possible to make a shrug look so fake. “You made it sound so great,” Eddie said. “I thought I’d see for myself.”</p><p>The guy Eddie had been dancing with, who, apparently couldn’t read a room, chose that moment to put his hand on Eddie’s shoulder, trying to get him to turn back around. </p><p>Buck grabbed the guy’s wrist, not hard, just enough to make his point, and shook his head. </p><p>The guy slinked away with a pout, and Buck turned back to Eddie, who was having trouble hiding a smile. “I’m not exactly a damsel in distress,” Eddie said.</p><p>“No, but you <i>are</i> a guy who came to the gay bar where you knew I’d be. And you were dancing practically in front of me.” Well, more or less. “So…I have just one question, Eddie.”</p><p>Eddie raised an eyebrow, and Buck leaned in for a quick kiss. But as he tried to pull away, Eddie refused to let go, deepening the kiss like he was planning to stay there all night.</p><p>Question answered.<br/>
--<br/>
END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>